


Meaty Package

by HidingintheInkwell



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingintheInkwell/pseuds/HidingintheInkwell
Summary: Steve’s gaze travelled down Danny’s body, coming to rest on the package tenting the towel at his waist. He licked his lips. “That for me?”





	Meaty Package

Steve’s gaze travelled down Danny’s body, coming to rest on the package tenting the towel at his waist. He licked his lips. “That for me?” The blond smirked, stepping out of the doorway toward the other man, package jutting out prominently. “Why? Feeling hungry are you? Feeling like something large and meaty?” Steve took a step forward, running a hand along the hot length and feeling Danny shiver. “You know it, babe. Feel like I could take in the whole thing right here.” Danny’s eyes fell shut as Steve took the thick, meaty package in hand, leaning in close to nibble at the blond’s neck. “Mmm…. Babe, as much as you know I’d love for you to continue, but I am hungry, and you promised me this was the best on the island. So can we please eat now?” 

Steve pulled back with a smirk, pulling the towel off the top of the pizza box and flipping it open and breathing the scent of hot cheese and pepperoni. Per Danny’s request, there was no pineapple. “God, Danny. You are going to love this, I promise.” Turning around, he headed back into the kitchen. It had been a long day and he was ready for something hot and meaty and covered in cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!!!!! I wrote this at three in the morning!!! You can blame my 12th grade creative writing teacher for the prompt: Bad Story Starters. Some of them are funny, some of them are terrible and if sleep alludes me again there may be more so again I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!
> 
> P.S I also figured that after the angst I've put you all through recently we could use some Crack, eh?


End file.
